looks like a solo tonight
by Starmz
Summary: Cody regrets many decisions, especially concerning his love life. London finds out about this, and she learns that if you love somebody, then you'll let them go. Because even beautiful butterflies are fragile and can suffocate. Drabble, angst, implied Cailey in the past.


**A/N: I love fluffy Lody, I really do (they're my SL series OTP)! But unfortunately I haven't been having much muse nor inspiration lately, and even when I do get brief flashes of muse, they're only for short, angsty fics. Which is why this is probably just angst-ridden. XD**

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating: **T (would be K+ except for mild adult themes/swearing)

**Synopsis: **They say that you let go of the person you love, if you truly love them. London finds this out the hard way.

**Disclaimer: **SLOZAC/SLOD/the Suite Life series doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd make Lody become canon, and Zack x Max. Or Zailey, so that Bailey has someone. IDK.

* * *

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_'I'm sorry London. I … I'm just so confused. I guess it was Bailey all along.'_ That was his words, exactly as he said them. She was London Tipton. These kind of things just didn't happen to her. They didn't! She was a beautiful heiress that everyone, everyone loved. _Yay me, right?_ But even that was tainted with bitterness. Flopping down on the bed, the dark-haired beauty could only do what was considered the best remedy for heartache. Cry.

_But I don't really care at all_

_not answering my phone_

_'I don't know what to say, London. Please, say something. Anything.'_ She had stood there, slack-jawed for ages. Quite literally, she was speechless. For once in her life, the celebrity had no words to say. Nothing._ I loved that stupid kid._ Perhaps her daddy had been right. She shouldn't date anyone younger than her. It had been a waste of time, and the pain wasn't worth it. It really, really sure as hell wasn't.

_All the games you played_

_The promises that you made_

Finally, after a while, London's anger had drained momentarily. When facing Cody, she couldn't even muster the courage to be mad. All she felt was a burning, cruel curiousity, and pain that throbbed like another pulse. In fact, maybe the hurt had become her pulse. Maybe that was all that coursed through her veins now. All that her heart had to feel. The Asian airhead only stared at him before uttering several words, which came out harsher than she had intended it to be. _"Why? Am I not good enough?"_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains._

Anger had quickly turned into sorrow, which then morphed into bewilderment and hysteria. _"I was never good enough for you, was I? All I had was my looks and money! I wasn't smart like Bailey, or caring like Bailey, or modest like Bailey, or empathetic like Bailey. I wasn't even as hard-working as Bailey. Was I? So what am I to you?"_ London had said this all in a strangely calm voice, concealing her tumultuous mix of emotions. Of course, with just one glance with those deep eyes of his, Cody had seen right through her.

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_'No … it was nothing like that, London. I just … first loves can be very hard to get over.'_ Here her dark chestnut eyes had flashed. London had always been under the impression that she was his first love. After all, Cody himself had said that his feelings had come on slowly, gradually, but that they had first developed while they were all still in the hotel. And she had also been on the scene way, way before Bailey. London simply couldn't understand this. Truthfully, nor could Cody.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_'… You are one ruthless bastard.'_ That was all she had to say. Turning to leave, London hadn't even bother to comment on the fact that the suite was, in fact, hers. She just had to get out of there. Shortly after that, the power had cut out. Thankful for that, for London had been torn between going to Maddie and pouring her heart out, and hiding away. Now that nobody would be able to see her disgraceful state, it was time to go.

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out,_

The blonde had found her first, and London was grateful for that, too. Maddie had guided her to an empty suite, and there they talked. A lot. _"Maddie, I just don't understand." "Oh, London … it gets better, I promise." "How do you know? I bet that you never had a proper boyfriend, let alone got dumped!"_ Maddie knew that London was in a very bad state now, and so did not deign to reprimand her. Anyway, the two unlikely friends had gotten used to each other already. _"I must admit though, Cody was a good influence on you." "... It doesn't __matter now. He was always Bailey's. Always was, always has been. Always will be."_ Her tone was flat, pretty much a monotone. Compared to her bubbly, energetic chirps, it was a depressing change.

_Looks like a solo tonight  
_

_But I think I'll be alright._

Maddie had left her alone after that, leaving London to weep her heart out. She was lifeless, empty. A broken husk on a fragile bed. She wondered what it was like to die – grim thoughts that had never plagued her before. It would be an improvement to the pain she felt, at least. Muttering in the dark, the raven-haired woman finally settled for swearing. "Fuck him." _Not that we'd ever gotten the chance._

_Been black and blue before_

_I am not the jaded kind to play back such a waste_

She didn't know where Maddie was, but couldn't particularly care now either. All she knew was that she had failed. Her life was just one distressing event after another, and the unlikely best case scenario was that she wised up after this. Cody would never take that back. She could tell from the way his nose didn't crinkle, not one little bit. And his eyes. They were so open, so sincere. His expression, too, was an open book. He had always been so easy to read – so sensitive, too. Partly why he could read others just as well, possibly.

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me._

"I hate you." There. Did that make her feel any better? Of course not. Tears streaked down her face, though it was unusually stoic. Not one trace of emotion, except for the great sorrow that was conveyed through her silent sobs. It also expressed London's great strength and willpower, because it took a special kind of lady to be able to be quiet through her grief. The nastiness would come later.

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

Suddenly, she was tired. Blacking out, London succumbed to her mourning. Tomorrow would bring fresh new hope for her. A new life.

_One day, you will wake up._

_With nothing but your sorries._

And even in her REM state, London very much knew that Cody would come to regret this. The irony of how they had both let go of their love for someone else made a bittersweet smile touch her face.

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me._

"London? London?" Maddie knocked on the door gently. Opening it, she saw the resting form of the heiress, and she smiled sadly. Hopefully her friend would feel better when the light of dawn embraced her.

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

Cody leaned against London's suite in the hotel, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. And how dumb he'd been. He had let go of a wonderful relationship with an exquisite, amazing girl. All for the hope of a hope. And even then … wasn't Bailey with somebody else? That was what he had heard last time. Sighing, he felt guilt and regret wash over him. He had truly, truly messed up this time. And this time? There was no forgiveness waiting in the arms of a loving person. Nobody would be there for him. Not this time.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight._

Sighing, Mr. Moseby started clearing away the things on his desk. The drama of the young kids was of no business to him. Though, well, his tabs on London informed him that she was currently going through several traumatic events. He'd have to look into that.

* * *

_/ Not at all the best of my work, but then again it was just a drabble. I hope you guys like it! ^w^_

_Lyrics from 'Blow The Candles Out', by Hey Monday_


End file.
